It Was Enough
by Dark Wings Of Imagination
Summary: "I'm sorry about it, but you are my best friend and one of the most important people to me, for me not to worry about you is unnatural" Jo just spilled it all out and for a few seconds she feared she had crossed the boundaries again, but looking at Mac she received an understanding look from him. - Based on 9x05. Jac friendship!


**One – Shot: It Was Enough**

Author: Camila

Genre: Friendship/Drama

Summary: _"I'm sorry about it, but you are my best friend and one of the most important people to me, for me not to worry about you is unnatural"_

_Jo just spilled it all out and for a few seconds she feared she had crossed the boundaries again, but looking at Mac she received an understanding look from him. _

_**A\N: Hey guys, here is another one-shot for you. It took me a while to finish this one, I had some blocking, but here it is. I hope you all like it.**_

…

As Jo sat quietly in her office she let her mind wander. Unfortunately it travelled back to the moment Mac had told her he was sorry about what he said the week prior.

She had said that she got it and everything was okay, but it wasn't. She was just trying to look out for him, but he was just so stubborn and wouldn't take it.

The days that followed their argument were terrible for her, and she figured that he may have noticed that also. It made things as walk by his side or going to his office the hardest things to do.

It hurt her to no end when he told her to stay out of his personal business. She had always thought that they were friends, partners. For so many times they had to trust each other's lives in their hands, so many times that they had comforted the other and then out of nowhere he acted like nothing of this had mattered.

So yes, it did hurt her.

She loves him and all she wants is his well-being, obviously she would be concerned at the slightly sign of something out of place within him. She just wished he could realize that.

…

As Mac was making his way toward the elevator to head home he caught a glimpse of Jo sitting in her office. He wondered what was she doing there so late, but taking a better look at her face his gut told him it might have something to do with what he said to her seven days earlier.

"Jo, can I talk to you?"

Mac's voice pulled Jo out of her thoughts and she motioned for his to enter.

"Sure. What's up?"

She answered.

"I want to apologize for what I said"

He replied looking her in the eyes as if trying to prove her what he just said was indeed truth.

"You already did and I already told you it is okay. You made your point"

She answered and he could hear tiredness – if not sadness also – in her voice. He figured she had been thinking over this as much as he had.

He hadn't wanted to mean he didn't want her to look out for him; he simply wasn't used to needing people taking care of him. It made him feel weak and he didn't want to look weak to the people he loved and cared.

"Look it's not that I don't appreciate your worry and care for me, because I do. I think I felt, I don't know…"

"Pressured?"

Jo completed. After contacting Christine she had immediately regretted it. She realized she had crossed a line she shouldn't have, but that was whom she was.

"Yes"

He replied simply.

"I'm sorry about it, but you are my best friend and one of the most important people to me, for me not to worry about you is unnatural"

Jo just spilled it all out and for a few seconds she feared she had crossed the boundaries again, but looking at Mac she received an understanding look from him.

"I know. So, am I forgiven?"

He asked and gave her one of his shy but still very charming smiles that she couldn't resist. She smiled back and let out a soft "Yes".

He stepped and embraced her, even though she wasn't expecting she reveled in the moment. Holding him back she let her head fall upon his shoulder while trying her hardest to hold her tears.

What had felt like seconds were actually a few good minutes and before she could realize the moment was over.

Letting her out of his embrace, he began to make his way out when something flashed through his mind and made him stop at the door. Turning to face Jo one more time he said

"Jo, don't ever think that being with Christine made me or ever will make me care about you any less, okay? You still are my best friend and though sometimes you may be some headstrong, I do love you"

She smiled small – and sadly, even though he didn't pick it up – before replying.

"I know. I love you, too"

With that he flashed her one last smile and went away.

The tears she held back all the while he was there were finally freed and as they ran down her face she couldn't take her mind from his last four words.

"_I do love you_".

It would never be in the same way she did but it was enough.


End file.
